Antara Iblis (Ganteng) dan Manusia (Terkuat)
by AlayChildren
Summary: Ketika seorang iblis ganteng (pedofil) idaman wanita di Inggris dan manusia (kerdil) terkemuka di seantreo dinding 3 lapis dipaksa author untuk hidup berjuang berdua, sehidup semati, dunia akhirat dalam satu kamar apartemen di negara-antah-berantah selama 4 hari yang penuh ketidak-nyambungan. WARNING : GARING DAN GAJE.
1. Day 1 & Day 2

DISCLAIMER :

Shingeki no Kyojin© by Hajime Sajama

Kuroshitsuji© by Yana Toboso

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Antara Iblis (Ganteng) dan Manusia (Terkuat)

By AlayChildren

.

.

Genre : Humor/Slice of Life/General – Rating : T+ - Warning : Typo yang disengaja, AU, GAJE, gak mutu, OOC kelewat garis penalti(?). Yang paling penting, jelas ini GARING TUDEMEKS. Adegan islami agak nyelip. Bisa dibilang SONG FIC. Alur acak adul. Chara tak diundang yang nyasar (mungkin).

.

.

Summary :

Ketika seorang iblis ganteng (pedofil) idaman wanita di Inggris dan manusia (kerdil) terkemuka di seantreo dinding 3 lapis dipaksa author untuk hidup berjuang berdua, sehidup semati, dunia akhirat dalam satu kamar apartemen di negara-antah-berantah selama 4 hari yang penuh ketidak nyambungan.

.

(A/N : rukiyah itu ngebacain do'a. kaya ngebacain ayat kursi atau sholawat nabi ke orang kesurupan. Kata ini kepake buat beberapa paragraf kedepan.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**DAY 1 : GOSIP TETANGGA SAMBUTAN PERTAMA**

.

.

Author menakdirkan mereka berdua tinggal bersama di apartemen bersama restu dari kedua mangaka fenomenal kita, mas Hajime Isayama dan mbak Yana Toboso *dicincang*. Minjem Sebastian Michaelis dan Rivaille. Tapi nggak jelas apa hubungannya mereka dipaksa terkurung dalam apartemen berdua. Bahkan saat mereka baru pindah, banyak tetangga yang gosip-gosip gaje, kenapa chara anime bisa hidup di dunia nyata. Yang ganteng-ganteng pula. Ada juga yang curiga bahwa mereka adalah PENGANTIN BARU-lah, atau KEKASIH GELAP, SELINGKUHAN, dan opini-opini tentang suami-istri ngaco lainnya. Rivaille heran, mengapa mereka menyalah-artikan dirinya sebagai uke. Padahal di fandom asalnya dia itu seme TULEN. Sekali lagi, SEME TULEN SETULEN-TULENNYA. Dan apa mereka buta, tuli dan bisu kalau gelar USTADZ yang nempel di jidat(?), dada BIDANG bak lapangan voli, dan SUARA beratnya itu menunjukkan bahwa dia PRIA GENTLE?

.

.

Rivaille pun ber-istigfar. Semoga dosa-dosanya berpindah kepada orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

.

.

Belum lagi ada gosip yang lebih parah dari yang diatas, meski ini bukan opini suami-istri. Saksi mata mengatakan waktu Sebastian lagi ngangkat jemuran, dengan alur yang author bikin sengaja, berbagai jenis KOLOR pun bertaburan dengan indahnya di DEPAN PINTU APARTEMEN karena suatu kecerobohan. Terjadi siang hari setelah mereka pindah. Manapula kolornya ada gambar Hello Kitty sama Melody lagi metik bunga di pandang rumput lagi. Ada juga Rillakuma, BoBoiBoy atau Thomas. Eits, bukan temennya si Eren yang mati dimakan titan ya… ituloh, KERETA BIRU yang punya muka mirip sikat jamban, sampai BOBO si kelinci biru imajiner yang mejeng di majalah khusus anak-anak SD pun tersedia. Pokoknya gambar-gambar childish gitulah. Nggak nyampe sehari, bisa dipastikan hampir seisi apartemen nyembur gara-gara hobi Sebastian yang aneh sangat itu.

Tetapi si pelaku membantah, dan malah menuding Rivaille-lah pemilik benda nista tersebut yang sesungguhnya. Yang dituding pun balik membantah dengan kata-kata yang menyangkut-pautkan Tuhan sambil mengatakan, "SEBASTIAN 'IBLIS' MICHAELIS ADALAH PEMILIK SAH DARI KOLOR-KOLOR YANG SEHARUSNYA DIPAKAI ANAK-ANAK TERSEBUT". Titik, gak pake koma. Apalagi pake saos, sambel, dan kol. Ntar jadi lagu 'Abang Tukang Bakso' lagi.

_._

_._

_._

_.Abang tukang bakso mari mari sini, saya mau beli~_

_Abang tukang bakso cepat dong kemari, sudah tak tahan lagi~_

_Satu mangkok saja, lima ratus perak, yang banyak baksonya~_

_Tidak pake saos, tidak pakai sambal juga tidak pakai kol~_

_Bakso bulat seperti bola pingpong,_

_Kalau lewat membikin perut kosong~_

_Jadi anak janganlah suka bohong,_

_Kalau bohong digigit __**ANJING**__ ompong~_

.

―_Rivaille, 34 tahun. Dagang bakso tikus. Lebam di area wajah karena dianggap telah menghina tuannya Sebastian Michaelis. (Secara, gelar Ciel kan __ANJING__ penjaga ratu)_

.

.

.

.Sempat ada perdebatan seru, dimulai dari antar-tetangga apartemen, lalu dibawa ke pengadilan daerah, MK, MA, KY, ILC hingga KUA *hah?*. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua melakukan talak tiga, #WOYiniOOT Kedok terbuka, aib pun tersebar. Tak menyangka bahwa perkataan Rivaille memiliki kebenaran. Si tersangka awal a.k.a. Iblis Ganteng #HOEK *digampar sebas* cuman pundung dan ngambek di kamar (mandi) selama setahun penuh saat mengetahuinya. Gatau kenapa mau bersemedi apa dapet wangsit. Ah gitulah, Pokoknya dia bersumpah akan mengalihkan hobinya memakai kolor childish itu dengan memakai kolor yang lebih baik. Disney Princess gitu minimal yang rada dewasa dikit.

Levi cuman bisa ketawa jaim. Padahal di dalem bayangan otaknya dia udah membayangkan kalo senengnya nggak main-main. Berlari di padang berbunga, dengan langit biru yang cerah bersama cicitan burung gereja, ia memakai cawat seperti Tarzan(?) merenggangkan tangan seluas samudra sampai uratnya putus, lalu berteriak, "GUE MENANG, CYINT~! MAMVUS LU IBLIS PEDO!"

.

Image-nya sebagai Iblis TamVhan dunia akhirat direnggut bapake kuntet.

.

Kesan pertama sebagai tetangga yang baik tidak tampak karena insiden itu. Tetangga malah bergosip makin yang tidak-tidak akan Sebas.

.

INGIN sekali Sebastian manggil Grell buat nyabut nyawa dia terus membawa rohnya ke neraka. Lalu menyiksanya sesuka hati.

.

Namun tidak bisa, Rivaille adalah orang yang taat beribadah. Disamping itu, si iblis malah bakal berakhir gosong gara-gara dirukiyah pak ustadz.

.

Apa boleh buat, nak sebas. Tegarkan dirimu ya nak… *narik ulur ingus*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DAY 2 : EGO ATAU KARAKTER?**

.

.

Bisik-bisik tetangga mulai mereda seiring berjalannya waktu *bahasamu nak*. Namun, bisa dipungkiri kalau salah satu 'tragedi' belum berhenti dibicarakan. Tragedi yang membuat seorang iblis pecinta kucing ngambek. Kenapa? Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang. Eh jangan! Rumput mah kaga bisa ngomong atuh. Iya saya kasih tau, karena udah banyak yang ngomongin Sebastian itu… PEDO sejak kejadian jatohnya-kolor-kolor-laknat-24-jam-yang-lalu. Abisnya dia suka sih, sama benda-benda yang berbau dengan anak kecil. Maklum, gara-gara author nyuruh dia terbang ke negara-antah-berantah ini, dia kangen Ciel.

.

Kangen. Banget. Nyet.

.

Makanya dia bawa benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan kepolosan(?) Ciel sebagai anak-anak, pokoknya yang bisa mengingatkan dia pada Ciel deh. Tapi sayang seribu sayang. Dengan nggak elitnya, dan nggak tahu kenapa dia malah berakhir dengan membawa seperangkat kolor anak-anak dibayar nyicil, sah. Gak tau sejak kapan juga dia malah disebut-sebut mesum atau pedo. Maka sejak hari itu, satu langkah menuju dunia selain kamar apartemennya dianggap kesialan, karena disetiap tapakan kaki mengandung beribu ocehan nista dari tetangga.

.

"Ih, ganteng-ganteng PEDO, jadi ngeri deh."

"Gak mau pulang malem ah. Takut anak perempuanku dianuanu sama DIA."

"Ya ampun, mukanya aja udah MEZHUM gitu. Gausah ditanya kali."

"Ihh, serem."

Dan masih banyak lagi.

.

Sebastian bersumpah pada bulan, a.k.a. MiM a.k.a. Man in Moon (bertele-tele, thor. Lagipula MiM itukan punya fandom RoTG) bahwa dia AKAN membunuh Ustadz cebol yang bernama kecil Rifa'i itu. SIALNYA LAGI, Rifa'i berbalik mengancam bahwa dia bakal siap sedia Al-Qur'an Hadits bekal meng-rukiyah Iblis terkutuk bermuka mezhum stadium akhir. Pantes kalo niatnya selalu ciut kalo udah pengen bunuh.

.

.

MAK, KENAPA AKU LAHIR JADI IBLIS? JAWAB AKU, MAK.

.

.

Dasar iblis gak punya otak. *digorok* Makmu itu ada DISINI NIH! *nunjukin kolor gambar Barbie the Island Princess* *ditabok sebas*

Hingga hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini. Sebastian lagi nonton acara gosip kaya Go Spot, Was-was, Hot Shot, Obsesi, di channel televisi lokal Indonesia. Dibalut kaos oblong dan boxer Princess Cinderella seperti sumpahnya di hari kemarin sambil ngupil pake jempol kaki. Dengan muka bosen kaya gini (_ _|||)

Nggak elit banget dah. Mana estetika butler-mu Sebas? Hari ini kau nampak OOC sekali, kamu nggak tahu apa Ciel dkk. di Manor House lagi pada ngakak hebat sampai kram perut melihat dirimu saat ini di bola kristal mbah dukun? Bahkan Grell yang dulunya bernafsu padamu sekarang mau bunuh diri, ga nahan liat dirimu seperti ABG galau.

Be-Te-We, kemanakah Ustadz kita? Oh, lagi baca Al-Qur'an di kamar. Kalo diruang tengah kasian Sebastian, ntar kepanasan lagi denger murrotal Rifa'i yang kelewat merdu di telinga. Masih inget kalo dia iblis kan? Aduh, author aja sampai fangirlingan tak terkontrol kalo mau ngebayangin suara Ustadz Rifa'i baca Qur'an. Aaahhhh…

.

*ditendang karena berdelusi ria ditengah cerita*

.

Hari sudah siang, adzan dzuhur terdengar. Sebastian rapopo :v dia sudah menggunakan teknologi baru dari sang 'sohib' agar tidak kepanasan atau menggeliat-geliat seperti cacing dikasih garam. Kupingnya DISUMPEL PAKE BOTOL PENYIMPAN GAS 3DMG. Adzan selesai, Sebastian laper. (Iblis bisa laper? Ajaib) Tidak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong karena Rifa'i sudah pergi ke masjid kompleks sebelah, mau khotbah sekaligus ngimam Sholat Jum'at katanya. Terus, mau dzikir 20 menit disana abis itu. Yang namanya laper pasti nggak mau diajak kompromi. Bunuh diri perlahan-lahan namanya kalo nungguin dia pulang. Khotbah 2 jam bisa nyampe. Baca surat pendamping Al-Fatihah aja Al-Hadid ato kaga Yasin, itu pasti luama bingits. Ditambah dzikir, tebakan readers bisa bener kalo Sebastian bakal mati membusuk akan penantian.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ku akan menanti~ meski harus penantian panjang~_

_ Ku akan tetap setia menunggumu~ (lanjutannya author gak tau)_

_._

_―Sebastian Michaelis, umur tidak diketahui. Nikita Willy kawe 10. (hampir) mati membusuk karena busung lapar._

.

.

.

.

Tidak sodara, tidak. Sekali lagi mantan pemegang gelar Iblis TamVhan dunia akhirat berkata TIDAK. Dia akan melangkah, maju, seperti kata komandannya si pak ustadz itu. SUSUME. Dan berjuang, seperti kata bawahannya pak ustadz juga. TATAKAE. Untuk menahan cemoohan orang-orang di apartemennya. Rasa laparnya mendorong dirinya nekat menuju pintu kematian. MEMBLE. *apa hubungannya?* Yeah, baby.

_._

_Chotto matte kudasai_, mumpung otak Sebas masih bisa mikir.

.

KALO TETANGGA PADA NGATAIN PEDO GIMANA INIH?

TAPI GUE LAPEEEER~ EMAAAAK~

DEMI DEWA JAHSIN, a.k.a. (TITI) DJ, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? *ala Sule*

KAMI-SAMA, HELEP MI~ (ebujut ni orang ganti-ganti tuhan)

.

Sekarang dia laper. Di saat yang bersamaan dia juga sedang dipertanyakan ke-pedoannya oleh orang sekitar. Bisa aja kalo dia keluar tetangganya malah jadi kabur kesetanan sambil teriak, "ADA OM-OM PEDOOOOOOOOOO~!" belum lagi lemparan tomat busuk, tai kucing, sampai kucingnya juga dilemparin ke muka Sebastian. Alhasil, mukanya yang tamVhan bakal hancur walau SATU goresan kecil di pipi. Kata dia, luka adalah perusak kecantikan, eh.. ketampanan. Emang dia kucHing lovers, tapi nggak segitunya juga kali. Yang lebih penting, itu semua membuat image Sebastian yang dari sononya udah ancur jadi lebih ancur lagi. *dirajam* Karena dia iblis taun jebot, dia nggak punya HP. Telepon rumah juga tidak ada, tidak tahu kenapa.

Kembali ke topik. Perut Sebastian udah nyanyi, demi MiM #WOIY dia laper banget sumpah. Tapi apa mau dikata, dia juga takut keluar rumah. Dilema pun datang, Sebastian nangis bawang(?). Antara ego dan karakter, mana yang harus ia bunuh? Membunuh karakter demi memuaskan laparnya, atau sebaliknya dan berakhir mati mengenaskan sebelum Kuroshitsuji season 3 main lagi? APA YANG BENER? KENAPA DUNIA INI PENUH DENGAN KESALAH-PAHAMAN, MIM?!―Sebastian mewek.

Untuk memutuskan pilihan, Sebastian melakukan segala macam cara mulai dari metikin kelopak bunga yang dicolong dari jendela kamar tetangga sebelah, maen lotre, judi togel, telepati sama mbah dukun di Manor House-nya Ciel, sampai ngais tanah miris di kebon. Nggak nyambung memang. Tentu saja tidak mendatangkan jawaban pasti. Ah, bagaimana ini… Sebastian punya 3 pilihan, mari kita ulang pertanyaannya :

.

.

SATU : SUSUME, yaitu keluar rumah, nyari makan dan berakhir dengan gosipan tetangga yang tidak enak didengar.

.

DUA : TATAKAE nungguin Rifa'i pulang bawain makanan abis jum'atan. Rapopolah meski itu makanan basi.

.

TIGA : MEMBLE, mati membusuk kalo jawaban kedua meragukan.

.

.

Karena terlalu frustasi, ia pingsan karena laparnya makin menjadi. Pertanyaan di otaknya tidak terjawab. (Sebas pingsan? Ajaib!)

…

"Too-san!"

"Eren! Berikan lenganmu!" Grisha menarik paksa lengan anaknya.

"Tidak mau! Ayah jadi aneh sejak ibu meninggal!" Sang anak meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Eren! Kau harus mau! Kau harus ingat kunci ini jangan sampai hilang, simpan baik-baik! Tapi, apa boleh buat aku―"

"TIDAK MAU! TOO-SAN!"

"EREN!"

"…! …! OTOO-SAN! ….!"

.

.

.

**… PLAK! JDIGH! PRANG, MEOOW~! BROOOT… PREPEPET!**

.

"Woy, bangun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stress

.

.

.

.

.

Berhubung mau sekolah besok, author memaksakan diri untuk menulis fic SUPER GAJE ini. Gak usah ditanya, ini memang benar-benar tidak nyambung, alur rush, dan sekali lagi, JELAS-JELAS GAJE. Disebabkan karena otak mumet, qalbu yang memaksa nan keras kepala. Keluarlah fic nista ini.

.

.

Silakan review bagi yang berminat. Kali ini, flame dibolehkan. Terima kasih, dan salam titan.


	2. Day 3 & Day 4

DISCLAIMER :

Shingeki no Kyojin© by Hajime Sajama

Kuroshitsuji© by Yana Toboso

.

.

.

.

.

Antara Iblis Ganteng dan Manusia Terkuat

By AlayChildren

.

.

Genre : Humor/Slice of Life/General – Rating : T+ - Warning : Typo yang disengaja, AU, GAJE, gak mutu, OOC kelewat garis penalti(?). Yang paling penting, jelas ini GARING TUDEMEKS. Adegan islami agak nyelip. Bisa dibilang SONG FIC. Alur acak adul. Banyak chara tak diundang yang nyasar (mungkin).

.

.

Summary :

Ketika seorang iblis ganteng (pedofil) idaman wanita di Inggris dan manusia (kerdil) terkemuka di seantreo dinding 3 lapis dipaksa author untuk hidup berjuang berdua, sehidup semati, dunia akhirat dalam satu kamar apartemen di negara-antah-berantah selama 4 hari yang penuh ketidaknyambungan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DAY 3 : PERCAKAPAN NGALOR NGIDUR**

.

.

"Woi, bangun."

Sebastian membuka matanya. Kok kayaknya mimpiku ini nyasar, ya? harusnya ini kan mimpinya Eren bawahannya si ustadz ini… batin Sebastian.

"Makan nih." Rifa'i melempar bungkusan cokelat ke Sebastian. "Kelaperan aja udah kaya orang kritis, seharian kagak bangun-bangun. Sekarang udah hari Sabtu tahu! Berapa banyak ibadah sholat yang kamu tinggalkan, hah? 5 waktu, nak! 5 waktu! Belum lagi tilawah Qur'an yang harusnya udah sampe juz 6. Bertobatlah sebelum ajal datang!" Ceramahnya dengan penuh emosi membara.

"Pak. Bukannya saya iblis ya?"

"Oh iya. Bapak lupa, maaf. Bapak baru negur anak kompleks sebelah tadi gara-gara nakal."

"Oh, gitu." Sebastian pun membuka isi bungkusan cokelat tersebut. Isinya nasi padang sama rendang. Sebastian sempat terpukau ngiler. "OAAAAH~ MAKANAN FAVORIT GUE. Eh, ekhem, tapi setidaknya berguna untuk menasihati Ciel dkk. untuk percaya pada Tuhan."

"Eh?"

"Iya pak, soalnya Ciel itu membuang agama dan beralih untuk memakai saya, iblis sebagai keyakinan yang dipegangnya."

"Bukannya harusnya kamu seneng, nak? Kamu kan iblis yang bersumpah menggoda manusia masuk ke neraka hingga hari kiamat."

"Justru itu, saya nggak seneng."

"Lho koq bisa?"

"Abis tiap hari di sana hampir sama kaya disini. Dikatai pedo-lah, dinistain-lah, ditusuk-tusuk sama majikan saya, dan itu sakit. Jangan salah pak, iblis juga manusia, punya rasa punya hati. Uooooooh~!" Ucap Sebastian nggak nyambung sambil nyanyi.

Masa iblis manusia? Salahkan author dan otaknya yang udah karatan.

"Terus hubungannya sama ceramah bapak?"

"Biar saya bisa PHK. Capek jasad, capek qalbu dan capek fikr pak. Kapok sudah jadi butler majikan." Keluhnya sambil berbahasa arab yang artinya capek badan, hati dan pikiran itu.

"Alhamdulillah…" Rifa'i mengucap syukur kepada Yang Mahakuasa. "Syukurlah kalau umat muslim masuk surga semua. Nganggur kan?"

"Nggak juga, siapa bilang?"

.

Rifa'i poker face.

.

"Cuman nganggur kerja jadi iblisnya Ciel doang koq."

.

.

Sebastian pun angus kaya belut raksasa bakar dirukiyah bapake ustadz.

.

.

Rifa'i ramah pada siapa saja, termasuk iblis sekalipun. Tapi dia paling murka kalau soal agama SEKECIL APAPUN dijadikan alat mainan semata.

.

Author applause, readers pun juga. (Readers : NO) Salut atas perjuangannya Pak Rifa'i dalam memperjuangkan agama.

.

.

.

.

**DAY 4 : TANPA HARGA DIRI DAN TEMAN**

.

.

Tailcoat, check.

Hair gel, check.

Kaos kutang, check.

Kaos kaki, check.

CD, check.

Tubuh, check.

Hati, check.

Pikiran, check.

Erm… kolor Princess dan Hello Kitty, check.

HARGA DIRI?

IMAGE?

.

Sebastian pundung di pojokan. Oh mama, tolong taruh mukaku dipantat, agar aku tidak dapat melihat kasak-kusuk satu apartemen nistah ini. Kenapa? Kenapa insiden itu harus terjadi? Padahal itu hobi gue, kenapa malah dikatain pedofil? Kenapa mukaku dibilang mesum ama tantenya Ciel? Kenapa hidupku penuh dengan dosa? Apa aku iblis?

.

.

Iya, elo emang iblis dodol. *digiles*

.

.

Dia nggak kuwat hidup disini. Dia mau protes sama author, mau nendang author, mau nyiksa, mau bla bli blu bla bla…. Karena dia DINISTAKAN OLEH ORANG ITUH! Baru 4 hari, hidupnya sudah berantakan. Cukup sudah, harga dirinya sudah nol. Tanpa sadar air mata menetes di rahang Sebastian yang mirip tongkat semaphore, soalnya panjang banget.

Tuh kan, pas nangis mewek-mewek aja MASIH dikatain author, ANYRIT! Jeritnya dalam hati. Dalam imajinasi dia sudah membayangkan dirinya sedang membumihanguskan seseorang, dan itu adalah orang yang telah mengetik cerita 'sedih' ini.

.

"Sebastian." Rifa'i mengetuk pintu. Enggak, ninju pintu.

**DOK! DOK! DOK!** (bosen banget kalo toktok)

"Masuk." Balasnya.

"Kamu sudah siap?" Tanya pria setinggi 160 cm itu.

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Tapi pak, kenapa nggak ikut saya?"

"Saya mau dakwah disini, jadi mungkin pulangnya lebih lama. Kamu, kok cuman diejek aja gak nahan terus pulang? Payah kamu."

"Aku ora kuwat, pak." Sebastian berlinang air mata (buaya). "Sudahlah, saya mau pulang aja."

"Siap-siap busungkan dada, sumpal telinga, dan palingkan wajah. Jangan rasakan."

.

.

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know~_

_Well done they know~_

_Let it go~ let it go~ can't hold you back anymore~_

_ Let it go~ let it go~ Turn my back and slam the door~_

_ Here i stand, and here I'll stay,_

_ Let it go~ let it go~_

_ Neighbour couldn't bothered you anyway~_

_ ―Rifa'i, 34 tahun. Dakwah di daerah setempat. Diancam surat pembunuhan karena telah mengubah hak cipta tanpa izin._

.

.

Singkatnya, Sebastian pulang sambil mewek. Menyudahi kehidupannya yang serbasalah di apartemen nista tersebut dan meninggalkan Ustadz Rifa'i yang sibuk berdakwah. Meninggalkan harga diri yang telah mati sejak hari pertamanya disini. Meninggalkan teman yang (nggak) berharga sendirian. Kisah nistanya bersama Rifa'i berakhir. Di sela langkahnya, Sebastian bernyanyi.

.

.

_Aku rapopo~_

_ ―Sebastian Michaelis, umur tidak diketahui. Merantau. Qalbu melemah karena kerasnya hidup.._

_._

_._

_._

END. DENGAN TIDAK ELIT.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Iya, udah tahu, ini adalah lanjutan fic multichap terhancur di seluruh alam blog FanFiction ini. Gaje, alur rush, cerita pendek, berantakan. POKOKNYA HUANCHUR. Otak begitu saja menyuruh author untuk menulis liar seperti ini. Flame diterima.

.

.

Terima kasih, salam titan.


End file.
